Between the Light and the Darkness
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Sato and Dai awaken 500 years after going into the Black Wings. Now they're determined to find their older brothers...too bad they don't remember their younger brothers! And how will they react to meeting their modern day counterparts?
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

A certain dragon awoke with a start. He sensed magic…very powerful magic from both Hikawa and Niri clans. He yawned before he got up and attempted to leave the Black Wings. That was when he noticed he wasn't alone. He turned to see…a red-headed kitsune-tanuki fast asleep beside him. He chuckled.

**"Well, well…long time no see, Dai,"** snickered Satoshi.

"Satoshi? Where are we?" asked Dai weakly.

**"We're in the Black Wings. And judging by the look of it, I'd say we're in a cellar or dungeon…"**

"Satoshi, how do we get out?"

**"We can't in these forms…we have to give up any magic that we didn't inherit from our clans."**

"Will we still have physical forms?"

**"Yes…ready?"**

"What'll we do once we're out?"

**"We find Yami and Hikari of course…"**

* * *

As Dai and Sato climbed out of the mirror, they noticed that the scenery was very different than when they went in. for one thing, there were pillars of marble, the ceiling was far too high up, and they could feel a breeze, despite the fact that there were no open windows. As they wandered up the stairs, they noticed that there was light, even in the darkness without smoke.

"What the…where the hell are we?!" said Sato confused.

"I…I don't know. But it looks like the sun's coming up. And someone's coming!" hissed Dai. (He didn't like the place and he wasn't eager to meet any strangers.)

"Let's get out of here…" said Sato. He led the way, almost as if he knew his way around. As they left the building, they realized they had been in a sleep-induced state for a VERY long time. They didn't recognize their surroundings at all.

"Sato…where're we gonna stay until we find our nii-sans?"

"We'll figure that out after we learn more about where we are," said Sato calmly. (He was more used to being in completely unfamiliar surroundings.)

It took them an hour to find the name of the town. They were in a small coastal town known as Amazuno. They quickly realized that there was something off…mainly due to the fact that everyone kept calling them Daisuke and Satoshi! Finally, they knew they had to hide from public sight.

They jumped to the roof of a nearby building (no one even saw them) and surveyed the town from above. As they looked around, Sato noticed something. At first he thought he imagined it, but then he knew. There was active Hikawa magic nearby…

* * *

"Dai…do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That magic…it feels like mine!" said Sato, excitedly.

"You're right! Let's go!" said Dai as they ran to the source of the magic.

When they arrived at the source, they were in for a disappointment…and a shock. The magic they originally felt came from a painting…which to their eyes appeared to be glowing. They would have looked at it closer had Sato not noticed a woman heading straight for them. She had reddish-hair and red eyes. She seemed focused on Dai.

"Dai, whatever you do, don't turn around. Some woman is heading our way and I think she's after you…" hissed Sato.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Dai hissed back.

"Let's leave for now and double back. Hopefully she won't follow us…"

"Okay."

As they wandered around the museum, the woman continued to follow them. Sato wouldn't have known this if it weren't for her magical aura. Finally, she lost track of them and they hid. She left, and they got up and went straight back to the painting. Then they wandered over to another, which was showing faint traces of aura, and then another and another until they realized that there was a specific pattern to the auras. They double-checked the names on the pieces, and found that they all came from the _exact_ same family…the Hikari.

"I don't get it. Who are the Hikari?" murmured Sato.

"I forgot…you don't know about the Niwa either, do you Sato?" Dai said, suddenly remembering.

"Niwa?"

"Lara and Nara changed the names of both Rin and Kari. They didn't want the Arch-Magus or his familiars to harm the two, so they changed their last names into Rin Hikari and Kari Niwa," explained Dai.

"Wait a minute…so the people who made these pieces are…?!"

"Yup…they're descendants of Yami and Lara. If the sisters hadn't switched the last two letters of the girl's names, then who know what might have happened…"

"Then that makes the woman from before a descendant of Hikari…"

"No…I seriously doubt that woman was a Hikari. Unless the Hikari ended up with red-hair after this time…"

"I meant she's YOUR descendant! She had the same magical signature as you!"

"WHAT!"

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Crap… That explains why she was able to keep following us…"

"No it doesn't. I saw her eyes…it looked like she recognized you and me. I think this might have something to do with the fact that everyone keeps calling us Satoshi and Daisuke…" said Sato.

"So what're we supposed to do?!"

"We hide in here for now. At least until nightfall…then we look for shelter and come up with a plan," said Sato calmly.

"Fine…but only for tonight!" said Dai worriedly.

* * *

"_Phantom Dark has left another warning letter, stating he will steal the Angel of Dark Light from the museum at ten tonight. Will the Phantom thief successfully steal yet another piece or will the Police officials finally capture Dark?"_

* * *

"Sheesh…Dark this, Phantom Thief that…who is this jerk anyway?" snorted Dai.

"Beats me…let's just hope he knows where we are and where our brothers are."

"Yeah…what the…? What happened to the lights?!" said Dai surprised.

"Don't panic. Unlike you, I can see in the dark. Hell, I see better in this lighting than in normal," said Sato with a shrug. (Dark had once again turned the lights off.)

Dai sensed someone approach…someone with a magical aura that felt vaguely familiar. Since they were right next to the painting in question, they were the first to greet Phantom Dark. Though even he couldn't get around his younger brother!

"It…it can't be…" mumbled Dai in complete shock. It was…his brother Hikari!

"I don't believe it. And here I thought it would be hard to find you, Hikari Niri," chuckled Sato.

**"Well, well…seems the cops called in two newbies to catch me! You'll never get me, runts!" **said Dark.

"What…he doesn't recognize us?" said Dai.

**"Why should I recognize an annoying runt like you? Stay out of my way or else brat,"** said Dark annoyed.

Before Dai could respond to his harsh comment, another person walked in. He appeared to be the same age as Dai and Sato, and he looked very familiar.

'What the hell…That kid looks almost exactly like me! But…what's with the glasses?' thought Sato.

"Well this is unusual. Since when do you stick around after you've gotten the piece?" asked the boy.

**"Since when do you use kids your own age to guard the pieces?"** countered Dark.

"What're you talking about. The only ones I had to guard the painting are outside unconscious thanks to…" started the boy. (He had finally noticed the other two boys.)

"Who're you?" he said suspiciously.

"I could ask the same thing," retorted Sato. (He noted the other boy's eyes widened a bit at the sound of his voice.)

**"Well, I'll be off. Until next time Commander Hiwatari!"** chuckled Dark, making good his escape.

"Hiwatari?!" said Sato in disbelief.

"What about it?" said the other, angrily.

"Nothing. Come on Dai, let's get the hell out of here," said Sato quickly.

"Dai? Is that your friend's name?!" growled the other.

"He's Dai Niri and I'm Sato…Sato Hikawa, if it's any of your business," snorted Sato.

"Satoshi Hiwatari."

"More like Hikari," said Dai.

"What?"

"You're aura is similar to Sato's. It's nothing like mine," explained Dai with a shrug.

"Unless you two want to explain things at the station, I recommend you get lost. Now."

"Dully noted," said Sato dryly as they took off.

"_Commander Hiwatari! Dark's escaped!"_

"We'll get him next time," said Satoshi finally.

* * *

"Okay, that was weird. Did you see that Satoshi?" said Dai, jumping.

"Yeah…he looked almost exactly like me," Sato replied.

"I know…and…"

"I know, that guy looked nearly identical to Hikari. But it wasn't him Dai," said Sato.

"But Sato it had to be him! His aura was identical to Hikari's!"

"It wasn't him. Unlike you, I saw his eyes. They weren't his," said Sato firmly.

"What?"

"Both your eyes are red. Both mine and Yami's are blue. His was _purple_."

"But…!"

"It wasn't him! Now come on. I can feel Getsurin's magic all the way from here," said Sato.

As they approached the cave, they noticed that there was a barrier around the entrance. When they entered, the barrier fell immediately. That was when Sato saw it. The cloaks and books from the temples! Both his clothes, and Dai's were there. That was when he saw the tablet in the far corner.

_

* * *

_

The tablet was signed with a claw print Sato knew well. He could read the tablet as easily as if it had been written in human. He smiled and whispered, "Arigato, Getsurin…"

"You say something Sato?" asked Dai, changing his outfit.

"Nothing. So, now that we have the things we actually need, we're we going to stay?"

"Why don't we think about that tomorrow. Right now I'm too sleepy to cast a glamour," said Dai.

"True. Night…" said Sato with a yawn. They fell promptly asleep in the cave, safe from anyone or anything that could get them…for now.

When they woke up, they were greeted with the sight of an old man.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I never imagined there was a cave full of antiques around here," said the man dryly.

"How did you find us?"

"Easy. I followed that magical energy all the way from my house. It was too strong for me not to notice."

"Crap. I knew I forgot something…" said Sato.

"So, who are you two really? And why is it that you and your friend were at the museum last night?"

"I'm Sato Hikawa, and he's Dai Niri," said Sato.

"Right…Like I'm supposed to believe that," he snorted.

"Not surprising. What year is it anyway?" asked Dai.

"It's 2007. Why?"

"WHAT! No way!" said Dai in disbelief.

"Great…no wonder Getsurin is gone. He was nearly 450 when I met him…" grumbled Sato.

"What're you two going on about?!" he growled, becoming agitated.

"We're not from your timeline, genius," snorted Sato.

"And who are you anyway?" asked Dai.

"My name is Daiki…Daiki Niwa."

"Figures. I thought that aura looked like Dai's…"

"What did you mean when you said you're not from this timeline?"

"We're not. Sato and I came from within the mirror. We went into it around 1507…I think. I didn't think to check the date when I went into it…" said Dai.

"So what you're telling me is that the two of you are 500 years old?"

"Yes," said the two bluntly.

"You have quite the wild imaginations…"

"Oh? Have you ever heard of the mirror known as the Black Wings? That's what we were stuck in all these years. We were trying to find our brothers…" said Dai calmly.

"What are their names?" asked Daiki.

"Hikari Niri and Yami Hikawa."

"Light and Darkness?"

"Yes…and before you ask, his brother isn't one of the people who tampered with the mirror 400 years ago. I still don't know why they tried to give it a soul…" mumbled Sato.

"So you two aren't bluffing. Tell me though, you two aren't seriously considering staying in this cave for the rest of your lives are you?"

"Only until we find a place to stay and not worry about people coming after us," shrugged Dai.

"Well, you two can stay at my place. Though you'll have to deal with Emiko's little jokes," chuckled Daiki.

"They can't be any worse than Lara's stupid exercise course…" grumbled Dai.

"Who's Lara?"

"She's an oracle from 500 hundred years ago," said Sato.

They headed down the cave and went with Daiki to the Niwa household. It was almost 5 in the morning when they got there…


	2. Dark's worst nightmare

**Dark's worst nightmare**

When Daiki was about to enter the house, Sato stopped him. When Sato saw his questioning look, he said, "There're traps all over the place…and they're active!"

"Emiko must have set them on early then."

"She sets traps?!" said Dai in dismay.

"Want me to go through and deactivate them?" asked Sato.

"You can get through traps? I'll enjoy seeing this," chuckled Daiki.

* * *

Sato stretched a bit before taking hold of the top of the doorframe and swinging past the tiles onto the floor, sliding across it until he reached the other wall. He grinned as he said, "San, Nii, Ichi…" and as if on cue, the poles shot out of the wall. (Note he said '3, 2, 1' in Japanese.) 

He jumped onto the walls across the obvious banana peel trick, and knew to run fast to avoid the revolving trap door, dodging the second peel from the ceiling, and then short-circuited the electric current on the door using a stitching needle. He unlocked the door and turned off the course. (It only took him 30 seconds to do all this.) Daiki whistled, impressed by the speed that Sato used throughout the course.

"Impressive! Even Daisuke takes over a minute to get through all that!"

"He's obviously not as alert as we are then," said Dai.

Daiki led them to the living room and they waited until his daughter woke up; she was a tad annoyed he turned off the traps. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see both Dai and Sato sitting close to him.

* * *

"You're up early Daisuke!" said Emiko. 

"Why does everyone keep calling me Daisuke?! My name is Dai!" grumbled Dai.

"Emiko, Daisuke is still asleep," said Daiki.

"Then who…"

"My name is Dai Niri," said the red-head.

"Sato Hikawa," said the blue-haired boy.

"Father, why are they…?" started Emiko.

"They said they came out of the Black Wings, and Sato here flew through _all _the traps in less than 30 seconds," said Daiki.

"But that's impossible…"

"Not for me it isn't," shrugged Sato.

An alarm is heard from the upstairs, followed by a crash and a yelp. Emiko went to make sure Daisuke got dressed in time; Daiki turned towards them and asked, "So do you want to meet my grandson Daisuke?"

"No thanks…" grumbled Dai. When they heard him come down the stairs, they instinctively said, "_Glamora Akanorum!_"

Daisuke ran past, and only saw his grandfather on the couch. He called out, "Bye Grandpa, see you after school!"

"Have fun Daisuke!" answered Daiki.

"Father, where did those two…" started Emiko when she heard and audible, "_Dispelion!_"

Dai and Sato reappeared on the couch, amused at her surprised reaction.

"What was with the vanishing act you two pulled?"

"Easy…we didn't want to deal with answering his questions this early in the morning," shrugged Sato.

"So how did you two…?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a glamour!" said Dai surprised.

"Nope…I didn't know you two knew magic," said Daiki.

"Why wouldn't we? We come from two of the most powerful clans around!" grinned Dai, amused.

"Maybe 500 years ago, but nowadays most people can't use magic," said Daiki.

"500 years…?"

"Yeah…that's how long we were trapped inside that blasted mirror. Our brothers sacrificed themselves to keep the mirror from destroying itself and the land…" said Sato quietly.

"That doesn't sound right. The Black Wings was created by the Hikari clan 400 years ago!" said Emiko.

"No it wasn't."

"Then it can't be the same Mirror."

"It's large, has a soul, and happens to be bound with chains. And it happens to predate both the Hikari and Niwa families. I know your family was the one who interrupted the ceremony to give the mirror a soul," said Sato.

"You've got most of your facts right, but that mirror was created by the Hikari," said Daiki.

"No, it was made by three clans. The Hikawa, the Niri and the Tsubasa. Now that mirror is tied to nature itself, so when the Hikari tried to give it a soul, they only made things worse," said Dai.

"Oh? What else do you know?" asked Daiki, amused.

Sato and Dai told them the true story behind the Kokoyoko, and it was only when they reached the part about the sacrifice their brothers made that Sato became deathly quiet. Dai finished and waited until the truth had sunk in before becoming silent.

"So Dark and Krad aren't the two halves of the Black Wings?" said Emiko finally.

"No. At least, I doubt it. That mirror already has a soul, and the Hikari only made things worse for the Black Wings!" said Sato.

"So where are your brother's bodies buried?" asked Daiki.

"Bodies? What're you talking about?! When they sacrificed themselves to the Black Wings, it took them completely, soul _and_ body!" said Sato angrily.

"If that's true, then how will you get your older brothers out?" asked Emiko.

"We need to find what happened to their souls. Yami and Hikari's bodies were there, but their souls were no where to be found. I think that the Hikari clan may have done something to them…" said Dai.

"So there's a chance your brothers are already out," said Daiki.

"Yeah…"

"Oh dear! Look at the time! Daisuke's going to be home soon!" said Emiko suddenly. She ran to turn the traps on, and then came back.

"So are you going to let Daisuke see you this time?" asked Daiki, amused.

"I'd prefer not explaining things all over again…" sighed Dai.

"Well you two are more than welcome to stay the night…or until you get a place of your own," said Emiko.

"Arigato," said Dai and Sato in unison. When Daisuke did return, he never saw the other two boys, who were still sleepy since they woke up so early. Luckily there was a spare bedroom, so they stayed there until after Daisuke went to bed.

* * *

Two days later… 

After receiving a lecture of sorts from Emiko, they agreed to attend the same school as Daisuke. They went to pick up their new books and school supplies, and had to get their schedule from the Principal's office.

"Welcome to… Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari! What're you two doing here?! I was told that the new students were here!" said the man surprised.

"You've got us mixed with someone else," said Dai.

"We're not Daisuke and Satoshi…" said Sato, (anime-sweat-drop)

"How do I know this whole thing wasn't a prank?"

"Is Satoshi left-handed?" replied Sato, determined to get it over with.

"No…"

Sato took a pencil and wrote something with his left hand, proving that they weren't Satoshi and Daisuke.

-----

"Class, we have two new students!" said the teacher.

"New students? I didn't see anyone new…" started Takeshi when the teacher opened the door and in came the first boy.

"I'd like you all to meet…"

"Hikawa, Sato," said the blue-haired boy.

"And…where is the other boy?" said the teacher confused.

"Not again! Dai, will you get in here already!" sighed Sato. When 'Dai' didn't come in, he went back out and dragged another boy with red hair into the room!

"This is…"

"Niri, Dai," said the boy, nervously.

"No way!" said Takeshi loudly.

"Saehara, that is no way to greet new students," scolded the teacher.

"But they look just like…!"

"We know…We look like someone named Daisuke Niwa…" started Dai.

"And Satoshi Hiwatari! We've been getting that all day!" finished Sato.

"Hikawa-san, your seat will be next to Hiwatari-san. Niri-san, yours is next to Niwa-san."

"Hai!" they said in unison.

During lunch, they were practically swamped by the others.

"So where are you two from?" asked Riku.

"A small village…" shrugged Sato.

"How long have you been here?" asked Takeshi.

"A few days…" said Dai.

"Where do you live?"

And it went on and on. It quickly became clear that Sato and Satoshi were completely different. Where Satoshi was cold and indifferent, Sato was friendly and easy to talk to. Daisuke and Dai were almost complete opposites too! While Daisuke was a shy, klutzy, and rarely serious, Dai was openly friendly, spoke his mind, and had an exceptional sense of balance! It was unnerving how alike and different the boys were. It was almost as if their other half had come out! When asked about Phantom Dark, they were clueless.

* * *

By the end of the day, Dai and Daisuke were friends, while Satoshi regarded the other as a mortal enemy. When Sato went to leave, he noticed immediately that the other was following him.

"What do you want, Hikari?" asked Sato without turning to face him.

"How did you know I was following you? And who told you my birth name?" said Satoshi suspiciously.

"I felt your aura and it's very similar to my older brothers. So it was only logical to assume that it was you following me," replied Sato.

"Who are you really?"

"I told you…my name is Sato."

"No, I mean who are you? Why do you and your friend look exactly like me and Daisuke?"

"Beats me. All I know is that we're related," shrugged Sato.

"Why were you at the museum and how did you sneak past those guards before Dark?" Satoshi said, changing the subject.

"Haven't you ever heard of a glamour?"

"Glamour?"

"I believe you'd probably call it an illusionary spell these days…" chuckled Sato.

"These days?"

"Yeah…I don't feel like discussing it where _overly talkative would-be reporters_ would blab…" hinted Sato.

"Saehara, get out here NOW," hissed Satoshi annoyed.

"How'd you know I was here Hikawa?" asked Takeshi.

"Honestly? Or would you prefer the short version?" asked Sato sarcastically.

"Yeah! It'll make a great article for…"

"Well, I knew you were there because you're a reporter. And everyone knows reporters are noisy fools," chuckled Sato.

"Ouch…though he does a point," snickered Satoshi.

* * *

Sato and Dai were walking back with Daisuke to his house. He was very surprised to find out that they were staying in the empty guest room! When they arrived at the house, Dai stopped his present day counterpart from entering the house first. He grinned as he pointed to the tiled floor. 

"What?"

"He-he…do you want to deal with the trap floors? Or would you prefer I go through it in your stead?" chuckled Dai.

"WHAT! You mean mom activated…?"

"Yup…the bottomless trap. Watch and learn…" grinned Dai. He jumped up and grabbed the top of the door frame, then swung onto the floor, sliding across it fast enough for the floor sensors not to activate upon touch.

"3, 2, 1…and…!" said Dai as the poles shot out after three seconds.

"Woah! How did you…?"

"I've got 500 years of experience over you," chuckled Dai.

Dai flew through the course in less than 45 seconds, and deactivated the traps for Daisuke. He came in, and was still in awe at the speed Dai went through the course.

"So what did you mean by you had 500 years experience?"

"I meant that literally. I'm older than this infamous Dark," said Dai.

"Yeah, speaking of Dark, I heard from that noisy fool Saehara that he sent out a warning letter for the 'Thief's Heart' around 9:30…" said Dai.

"Ah yes…and it is near 9. Better get ready then Daisuke!" said Emiko.

"Another night, another theft…Any chance Dai could take my place tonight mom?" sighed Daisuke.

"He could if he can turn into Dark for you. Can you?" asked Emiko.

"Um…I don't know if I can turn into an idiot like Dark. But…I can do one better. I can turn into my older brother for about an hour or so. He's just as good as I am…with a minor catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"You'll see. So Daisuke, you turn into Dark, is that it?"

"Yeah…stupid love gene…"

"So you don't want to go?"

"Not if I can help it. I don't like stealing…"

"Eh…it's not that bad. Anyway, what does Dark look like? The only time I've even seen him was in the pitch-black night!"

"Daisuke, think you can turn into Dark and show him?"

"Fine…"

"In that case, I'll turn into Hikari," said Dai.

As Dai and Daisuke transformed, they were in for a serious shock! Instead of just Dark and the brother they barely even knew about, they were stuck with TWO almost identical Phantom Thieves!

**"So where's this Hikari guy and why am I looking at a red-haired version of myself?"** asked Dark.

"What the…? I would say you were Hikari with your memory erased, but there's one big problem with that," said Dai, switching back.

**"What?"**

"Your balance doesn't rely on your wings being out all the time. Plus he wasn't always that good at making escapes…or jumping… That, and he also jumped me on sight!" said Dai.

**"Wait…so basically you're saying I was a klutz without my wings out all the time?!"**

"Yup…I was always better at thieving than you were. I wonder what changed."

**"Whatever…so do you know what the piece looks like?"**

"I'll follow the strong aura. I can feel it from here," said Dai, switching into his brother's form. Sato wrote something for Dai, who took it with him as he went to steal the 'Thief's Heart'. By the time he came back, he was all smirks. It had taken him less than ten minutes to steal the 'heart' and return…which broke Dark's record by five minutes. Dark had been foiled by a boy who looked exactly like Daisuke! He was in a foul mood for three days straight after that.


	3. Satoshi's new roommate

**Satoshi's new roommate**

After that night, Satoshi kept his eye on Sato. He didn't know what it was about the Hikawa, but there was something that wouldn't stop bugging him. Finally, Sato confronted his present day double.

"What is your problem? I haven't done anything!" he said annoyed.

"No, but there's something off about you, and I intend to find out what."

"Well, how about we end this now? I really need help with algebra…" said Sato.

"I guess I could help tutor you…" said Satoshi.

"Thanks! I couldn't get the hang of this thing at all!" laughed Sato.

* * *

In Satoshi's house…

"You have to apply this here…" said Satoshi. He demonstrated the equation, and much to Sato's relief, it slowly began to make sense. An hour later and he had the entire weeks worth finally done. Instead of immediately leaving, he decided to stay for a little longer to find out more about Satoshi. Right away he noticed something was wrong when he heard the answering machine pick up Satoshi's step-father.

Instead of answering it, Satoshi left the machine alone. Sato immediately recognized Hiwatari's voice. His eyes narrowed, and Satoshi noticed an instantaneous change in the other's demeanor. He shot the older boy a look, confused.

"So things have changed less than I thought…" was all Sato said.

"What's that mean?"

"500 years and he's still an ass…"

"Who?" repeated Satoshi.

"Hiwatari. The last time I saw him he was being thrown into the king's dungeons for life."

"King?!"

"Yes…I do believe I still owe you an explanation from before," said Sato.

"We have time now. And Saehara is nowhere near here…"

"Just in case though…_ Silenciones!"_  
The air around them felt heavy for a split second before it dropped. An oppressive silence hung over the home. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock and he stared at the other.

"That'll keep others from overhearing us."

"What did you do?!"

"A silent spell. I haven't used one in a while, and I don't know how long it'll hold. Now, what sort of questions do you have for a 516 year old who knows magic?" chuckled Sato.

"516? Who are you?!"

"My name is Sato Hikawa, your ancestor."

"My what?!"

"Ancestor. Your many-times-over Great uncle to be exact," clarified Sato.

"How…how is that possible?"

"Ever heard of the Black Wings?" grinned Sato. (He proceeds to tell Satoshi everything about how he and Dai got stuck inside the mirror.)

"So basically, you really are my uncle from 500 years ago. And the Black Wings was never created by the Hikari…"

"And your wings that come out, they're from the Hikawa. How developed are yours?"

"I…I can't bring them out," said Satoshi quickly.

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, they hurt like hell every time I do, and for another, I'd have to deal with my other self if I tried!"

"Other half? What other half? Is he like Dark?" asked Sato.

"No…he's a homicidal bastard who doesn't give a damn about me," said Satoshi angrily.

"What's his name?"

"Krad."

"I'd like to see him get through me," smirked Sato. (He thought that 'Krad' was nothing compared to Hiwatari!)

"Don't say things like that! You might get him to come out! I have a hard enough time keeping him under control as it is!" said Satoshi.

"You said before that bringing out your wings causes a lot of pain, right?" said Sato, changing the subject.

"That's why I don't bring them out unless I have to."

"What if you could bring them out and not have to deal with the pain?"

"That's impossible without risking Krad showing up."

"Why don't we see if that's true? I can help bring out your wings without the pain, but only if you're willing to try."

"How do I know I can trust you?!"

"What choice do you have?"

"If Krad comes out, I'll hold you responsible for any damage," sighed Satoshi in defeat.

"Fair enough…" said Sato, taking out a strange chain with a ring in its center. He had Satoshi hold out his dominant hand and had him repeat the incantation.

"_Rutile of Light, heed your master's call and return to me, release the wings of White Night!"_ said Satoshi. His back began to throb slightly; he heard an audible rip and looked in surprise to see his wings coming out of his back!

"But…how?" stammered Satoshi.

"That is the power of the clan Rutile. It can bring out that person's power and wings without harming them in the process. How good are you at magic?" asked Sato.

"It takes too much out of me…"

"And if you could use it without passing out?"

"Don't tell me you can show me how to do that as well?!"

"Yes…if you're willing to learn that is," said Sato.

"What do I have to do in exchange?"

"Help me with the homework…"

"Sounds fair enough. But what about after you finally get the hang of doing it on your own?"

"We'll worry about that later. Want to learn how to really fly?" grinned Sato.

"Yup…"

* * *

They spent the rest of the night flying outside. Sato called the Niwas and told them that he'd be staying with Satoshi that night. The next morning, Sato and Satoshi walked to school; something between them had changed. When school ended for the day, Sato told Dai he'd be staying with Satoshi for a few days. Satoshi quickly grew better at bringing out his wings (without Krad of course) and at casting spells…but it came at a price.

Hiwatari called and left a message. Satoshi heard it, but he didn't feel well enough to get up and answer. When Sato woke up, he went to see whether or not Satoshi was up and out of bed. Instead, he found the other boy coughing; he used an old technique and found the other was running a nasty fever.

"Damn…of all the days to run a fever…" said Satoshi before coughing again.

"There's no way you're going to school today!" said Sato concerned.

"It's not that…I have to go to some stupid party tonight…"

"Why?"

"Because my father called and said I better not skip out like last time. If I don't go, he'll find a way to bring Krad out again!" sighed Satoshi.

"Think he'd be able to tell the difference between us, even up close?" asked Sato, getting an idea.

"Unless he'd be able to notice I suddenly grew a few inches taller, I doubt it. Why?"

"If this stupid thing is so important to that ass, I'll take your place. Then he won't have any excuse to bring this 'Krad' out, now will he?" said Sato with a reassuring smile.

"Why do I sense there's a catch?"

"Let me put it this way. He better stay out of arm's reach from me…otherwise, I'll strangle him on the spot the moment he gets on my nerves," chuckled Sato evilly. (Satoshi did an ANIME-sweat drop.)

"I have a better idea. Humiliate him in front of everyone without letting everyone know you did it. That'll be sweeter than killing him…"

"So true… so are you gonna stay in bed until I get back?"

"Probably…though I doubt I'll be able to sleep with Krad constantly trying to take control. Maybe I'll go watch some TV or something…"

"No. Unless you have to use the restroom, stay in bed, 'kay? If you need something to do, I'll get you some of my spell books," said Sato firmly. He used a transport spell and brought Satoshi over 20 different spell books, as well as something else. Sato used a 'Glamour' spell and then turned to Satoshi.

"Not bad. You look just like me! Good luck with him," said Satoshi, turning on the light and picking up a book.

"Thanks…I'm going to need it, knowing him…" said Sato. He went outside and got into the car.

* * *

While he waited at the party for Hiwatari, he decided to blow time by reading. When the man finally showed, he ignored him until he approached.

"Satoshi! I see you're already here," said Hiwatari.

"…"

Hiwatari went to some of his colleagues and acquaintances; when he began to brag about Satoshi's impressive schooling history, Sato knew that now was the opportune moment to humiliate Hiwatari.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and quit beating a dead horse?" sighed Sato.

"Eh? What was that son?" asked Hiwatari, unsure whether or not he heard right.

"I said quit bragging about me already! Besides, it's not like you really have any right to brag at all. You're not even my actual father," snorted Sato.

"Excuse me everyone. I need to have a talk with my son…" said Hiwatari, embarrassed.

"_WHAT do you think you're doing?!"_ he hissed.

Before Hiwatari could react, Sato began to let loose a dark, murderous-aura which even someone as dense as Hiwatari could sense. He slowly began to back off nervously.

"Satoshi, what has gotten into you?" he said slowly. (Sato thought evilly and remembered something about his brother he always found interesting.)

Sato let his eyes turn gold and cat-like, exactly the way his brother's used to whenever he let his darker half take over and went on a killing spree. Hiwatari's eyes went up in recognition.

"So Krad, you thought it would be amusing to humiliate me in public. Don't forget my _servant_, if it weren't for me you would have a very difficult time taking control of the boy," hissed Hiwatari.

**"_Don't count on it, Hiwatari. You'll never control me…"_** Sato hissed back. (He was a bit taken aback by the fact Hiwatari called him Krad.)

"Just cut the crap or else…" said Hiwatari, going back to the party.

The entire night Sato thoroughly enjoyed humiliating Hiwatari in front of others. When it was time to go back, Hiwatari wasn't in any mood to give rides. Sato chuckled as he unfurled his wings, dropping the illusion in the process. He took off and ended up back at Satoshi's place, an evil smirk written all over his face. Satoshi felt an uneasy chill run down his back.

* * *

"What did you do?"

"Payback's a bitch…" chuckled Sato.

"…" Satoshi couldn't help but think… 'Do I really want to know?'

"Oh, that reminds me. Does Krad have gold eyes by any chance?" asked Sato.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Because when the idiot went to confront me after I embarrassed him, I turned my eyes gold like my older brother used to do before going on a killing spree and he called me Krad," said Sato, shrugging.

"Okay…"

"So how far have you gotten in the books?" asked Sato, changing the subject.

"Depends on what you mean by far. You said you'd give me some spell books to read, not your diary!" said Satoshi.

"What?!"

"April 19, 1499…" started Satoshi.

"Hell no! I can't believe I brought those along with the spell books!" groaned Sato.

"Is this real blood on these pages?"

"Yeah…I had to write them that way because my so called father nearly killed me with my own Rutile…" said Sato, wincing as he remembered those days.

"You okay?" asked Satoshi, concerned.

"I could ask the same of you," retorted Sato.

"Sato…thanks…" said Satoshi.

"Thanks for what?"

"For taking my place. I doubt I could have handled my father…"

"No prob…it was worth it to humiliate that jerk."

"So, are you going back to Daisuke's house tomorrow?" asked Satoshi.

"Depends…do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I'd prefer having you around…" admitted Satoshi.

"In that case, how about I live here with you?"

"You mean it?"

"Yup."

Satoshi let loose a sigh of relief. Now he'd have someone to help him deal with Krad. Sato grinned, and then went to bed. He knew tomorrow he'd have to deal with Hiwatari in the morning…or so he thought.

* * *

As Satoshi woke up the next morning, he realized something was off. For one thing, it didn't seem like he was in his apartment anymore. This brought him out of his usual early-morning-low-blood-pressure-daze in an instant. He knew there could only be one explanation…Krad had taken control over his body while he slept.

He watched in horror as the winged nightmare known as Krad walked to Sato's room and saw the other was already awake and prepared for school. When Sato saw Krad, his eyes widened in shock; when Krad prepared to launch a deadly blast, the other teen didn't even flinch. He smirked as he said, "Yami, weren't you the one who taught me that members of the same clan can't hurt each other with magic even if they tried?"

Satoshi sensed something click in Krad's mind, but he soon became distracted as Krad threw a large fireball at Sato. He stood there and allowed the blast to hit him…only to come out unscathed?!

**"_I don't know who you think you are…but Satoshi-sama is mine and mine alone!"_**hissed Krad.

"So you've forgotten as well…" sighed Sato sadly. Before Krad could close the distance between them, something that would throw both Satoshi and Krad completely off-guard happened. Sato walked up to Krad and_…glomped him?!_

**"_What the hell do you…?!"_** said Krad in shock.

"It's time to let Satoshi have control again…_nii-san_…" whispered Sato. His grip never loosened until Satoshi retook control and sent feathers all over the place. Satoshi's eyes were wide with confusion and shock.

"What the hell was _THAT _about?" he said surprised.

Sato merely gave him a sad, distant look as he walked out of the room without a word. Satoshi could hear Krad freaking out in the back of his mind; he was determined to understand what actually happened to Sato.


	4. Return of Hikari

**Return of Hikari**

As the days passed, Dai became more and more at home in the Niwa household. Dark had grown fond of the red-haired boy…even if the kid was a nuisance. Then something odd began to happen. Dai started acting stranger than usual; Dark became concerned…for about two minutes. Then he started gasping as images flew through his head. When it finally ended, he was left with one name…Hikari Niri.

The next day Dai fell ill with a high fever; Emiko tried her best but couldn't bring it down. Daisuke was worried; Dark even more so. However, there was nothing Dark could do at the moment, as the visions became more vivid and frequent. Soon it was all he could do to stand up.

* * *

Three days later…

Dark was near his limit…the visions made it impossible to move or do anything without feeling unbearable pain and agony. Then something deep inside his soul clicked, and he felt relief for the first time in a week. As he passed by the mirror, he stopped short and stared. His eyes were no longer amethysts…they were now the same crimson color as Dai's.

"What…what's going on?! What the…what happened to my voice!?" stammered Dark.

"Dark, what's…? What happened to your eyes?!" asked Emiko in shock.

"It's not just my eyes!" said Dark.

"What's happening to you?" asked Daiki.

"I don't know!"

They suddenly felt a surge in magical power and immediately went to Dai's room. Dark stumbled on the stairs twice, but managed to get upstairs. Dai was coughing and when he briefly opened his eyes he whispered in a hoarse voice, "Glad to see you're back to your old self, _nii-san_…" before he passed out.

"What?" said Dark confused. Dai was beyond his voice, and Dark stood there, confused as hell.

That night, Daisuke was tossing and turning until…his eyes opened, blank and oblivious to his surroundings. He got down from his bed and walked slowly to Dai's room, silent. He stopped at the edge of Dai's bed, then gently touched the other's arm; a red aura flowed from Dai to Daisuke, and when it dissipated Daisuke took out a feather and vanished into the night.

He reappeared in front of the Black Wings, and touched the mirror's surface. The aura went from Daisuke into the mirror, which began to glow violently. Then something shot out of the reflective glass…a body. It was a man with red hair, muscular arms and legs, and was around 6 feet tall in height. Daisuke collapsed as Dark unconsciously took over and went to the body; he stopped in front of it and fell to his knees as his very soul was beginning to slowly slip away into the body…

_The man opened his eyes weakly, feeling as though he'd been hit with the tail of a dragon…again. His gaze fell to the red-haired boy lying on the floor, blissfully unaware of anything. He picked the boy up and chanted under his breath, then vanished and appeared in the teen's room. He set the boy in his bed and pulled the covers over him. He smiled as the other turned towards him, still sound asleep._

_He walked out and realized it would soon be dawn. He decided to wait downstairs and hope that the other occupants were not alarmed by his sudden appearance._

* * *

"Morning Dark. I see your hair changed color like your eyes did…" chuckled Daiki.

"Yeah…" said Hikari, deciding to go with it.

"Morning!" yelled Daisuke as he ran down the stairs. He stopped short at the sight of Hikari.

"What the…? Dark?!" said Daisuke in shock.

"Nope," chuckled Hikari. Emiko came down with a look of relief on her face.

"Dai's fever has finally gone down. Daisuke, I'm afraid I didn't have time to make breakfast," said Emiko.

"Ohayo!" said Hikari amused at their shocked reactions.

"If you're not Dark then who…?!" started Daiki.

"Niri Hikari."

"Dai's older brother?!" said Daisuke surprised.

"Yup…hope the runt hasn't been giving ya too much trouble," grinned Hikari.

"How did you…?"

"Beats me. The last thing I remember was picking him up and transporting us back here," shrugged Hikari, looking at Daisuke.

"What?!"

"You were in a trance-sleep spell. This isn't the first time Dai put someone under that without him being aware of it," said Hikari.

"So Dai put Daisuke under a spell while he was in bed with a high-fever? Why?"

"Knowing him, it was probably a self-defense reaction to something. He was most likely trying to save himself and someone else," shrugged Hikari.

"So if you're here, then is Dark…?" started Daisuke.

"He's still in you. He'll just be dormant for a week or so. And he won't be as strong as he was before. So if you want to spend some time with the girl you like, now's your best chance without worrying about Dark," said Hikari. Daisuke lightened up considerably at this. He quickly ran to school, so he wouldn't be late again.

"If you're Hikari, then why did you choose to come out of the mirror now? Why didn't you show up after your younger brother?" asked Daiki.

"I couldn't. I wasn't even aware of my surroundings, let alone that my brother was around. I've been fighting for control ever since Dark started getting those visions in his head," said Hikari.

"Well, I better make sure Dai is really getting better…unless you would like to…?" said Emiko.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" said Hikari quickly. (He didn't want them to see what a klutz he was!)

Dai came to around noon. He sat up, and was greeted with Emiko's relieved look.

"You had us worried there Dai!"

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week…"

Emiko would have mentioned Hikari's return, if he hadn't hissed to her not to. She decided to do as he asked and didn't mention Hikari was back. Dai had a sad look on his face as he said, "It's too bad nii-san isn't here. He always knew how to make me laugh whenever I wasn't feeling well…"

"Well, I'm sure he's out there somewhere Dai…" said Emiko.

"Yeah…so when do I have to go to school again?"

"You can go back tomorrow so long as you don't have your temperature rise again."

"Oh joy…" grumbled Dai as he lay back down. He slept for about an hour before coming downstairs.

"It's good to see you up again Dai!" said Daiki.

"Yeah…I hate it when I get a fever that high for no reason!" laughed Dai.

"So how are you feeling now?" asked Daiki.

"Good enough to walk around…"

"Feel well enough to help carry the groceries?" asked Emiko.

"I feel better, but NOT that good!" laughed Dai.

"Well, since you're up and at 'em, I'll make you whatever you like!"

"I've been having a craving for ramen all day!"

"Ramen it is then!" laughed Emiko.

* * *

The next morning…

"Welcome back Dai!" said Riku.

"Thanks! So what happened while I was out with that fever?" asked Dai.

"Risa pushed all her cleaning duties on Daisuke again…" grumbled Riku.

The day passed by without incident…until after school that is. While he was walking up the stairs, he noticed a man with red hair stumbling along. One minute the man was walking, the next he tripped and began free-falling down the steps. Dai instinctively threw out his arm, catching the other in mid-fall. Dai chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Hikari-nii!" he laughed.

"Thanks otouto," laughed Hikari nervously.

"Hey Dai, who is this guy?" asked Takeshi.

"This is my older brother, Hikari. He's always been a major klutzoid!"

"Sad but true I'm afraid," said Hikari. (Hikari has always had a tendency to be a klutz in front of others before _GLOMPING _onto Dai!)

5 minutes later…

(glomp!)

"Nii-san! Do you always have to jump me when I save you?!" griped Dai annoyed.

"It's the only way I can keep my balance!" grinned Hikari. (Takeshi—sweat-drop anime style!)

"Dai, your brother is weird…"

"Thanks!" said the two in unison.

"You're welcome…I think…" said Takeshi as he went to his house.

Dark went out to steal yet another piece, though he was too preoccupied to notice something very heavy hurtling towards him.

(THUMP!)

**"OW! Who threw that?!"**

"I did!" replied Dai, amused.

**"YOU LITTLE!"** started Dark before he noticed Hikari was reloading Dai's sling.

—whirl, whirl, whirl…FWOOSH!—

WHAP! Direct hit! Dark winced as he touched the bruise from where the rock made contact. That was when he noticed the police on the ground laughing their heads off at the sight. That was when Dark flew closer towards his target. (WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! 3 direct hits!)

**"YEOW! WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF?!"**

"Nope…I needed someone to use as target practice, and you're it," chuckled Dai.

Hikari couldn't help but think—at least it's him at the receiving end and NOT me!

Dark narrowly evaded the preceding rocks, and flew off into the night with the piece in hand. The police at the scene were still laughing when he left…

* * *

"Dai, why were you throwing rocks at Dark?!" asked Daisuke, wincing as Emiko put ice on where they made contact.

"I was just using him as target practice! Ask Hikari!" chuckled Dai. (He took pity on Daisuke and healed the bruises with magic.)

"It's true…he always _did _enjoy using me as target practice…" grumbled Hikari.

"Well from now on, could you please limit your practice to when he takes over on a night when we're NOT stealing?!" asked Daisuke.

"Fair enough…"

As the weeks passed by, the Niwas began to consider both brothers as family. (Especially With!)

------

Soon, it became clear there _was_ a connection between Dark and Hikari. Their looks, personality, even their wings were too similar for it to be a coincidence. Then came the fact that both of them came from the Black Wings. It was then that Dai came up with an idea. What if Dark was Hikari's other side, the one that never had a chance to come out? There was one way to test this theory.

"You want me to do what?"

"Release your wings and let your other side come out," repeated Dai.

"But Dai, you remember what happened last time I tried that, don't you?!"

"Yes, but this time I can handle him. Besides, I'd like to see him get past me and Dark."

"I don't know…"

"Just do it!" growled Dai, becoming impatient.

"Alright…" sighed Hikari in defeat.

He let his wings emerge from within his body. As they enveloped him, he felt something click. That was when he heard…_him_. Hikari-Kuro.

**FINALLY! I'm free!**

_NO!_

When the wings drew back, the Niwas could see a certain thief emerge from within. His hair was dark blue-violet; he opened his eyes, which were deep amethysts. He was almost identical to Dark in every way. His grin was that of the Phantom Thief, if you didn't count the dark mischief in his eyes.

**"It's been far too long since that fool let me out,"** chuckled Hikari-Kuro.

"Dark?" said Daisuke nervously.

**"Heh…not quite."**

That was when Hikari-Kuro felt something in him snap. One minute he was standing, the next he was on the ground wincing. His hair slowly started to lighten, and his eyes became kinder than before. In moments, Hikari-Kuro was gone and Dark stood in his place.

**"That…was weird…"** said Dark.

"I knew it! You are Hikari's other half!" said Dai triumphantly.

**"What do you mean? What happened?!"**

"Hikari-Kuro, the guy we just saw, was originally Hikari's darker side. He usually showed up when Hikari was in a life-or-death situation, which came more often than you might think," said Dai.

"What happened to him?" asked Emiko.

"I'd say Dark took his place…at least until Hikari gets himself into so much trouble even Dark can't help him escape."

**"Does this mean that I'm no longer going to be in Daisuke?"** asked Dark.

"No, you'll still be in Daisuke. Only now you'll have another body to inhabit. And knowing Hikari, he won't mind you taking over every once in a while…as long as you don't get him into real trouble," said Dai.

**"Heh…I'm liking the sound of this already!"**

_Mind if I have my body back now?_

**Sure.**

* * *

Hikari retook his body and fell to his knees, exhausted. Dai caught him and with some help from Dark, took him upstairs where he promptly fell fast asleep. 


	5. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

After the incident with Krad, Satoshi began to suspect the other boy's relationship with the winged nightmare. His first theory: they were lovers from 500 years ago. His second: they were brothers. His final theory: Sato was delusional and thought Krad was his older brother. (Secretly he suspected it was the latter!)

Sato refused to clue Satoshi in on the truth. He went about his days, completely oblivious to everything around him. He never allowed Risa or Takeshi to needle their chores on him, and he always finished his work in class, as did Satoshi. Then came the day Hiwatari joined them in an attempt to capture Dark.

"Sato, I got bad news. Hiwatari's joining us tonight…"

"Crap…and my week was going so well too!" grumbled Sato.

"Why don't we confuse the hell out of him then?" suggested Satoshi evilly.

"I'm in!"

Satoshi and Sato both dressed identical to each other, down to their shoes. As they came to the barricade, Detective Saehara groaned in dismay at the sight of them.

"Oh no! Now we've got two of you!"

"Don't worry…" started Satoshi.

"We're only doing this because that idiot Hiwatari is here," finished Sato.

"This is just too weird…" said Detective Saehara.

"Is he here yet?"

"He's over there," said one of the officers, pointing towards the command center. Sato walked over there first, then Satoshi waited until Sato talked to Hiwatari.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sato, slightly annoyed.

"Satoshi! I haven't seen you since that gala last month!" said Hiwatari with false cheer.

"It hasn't been long enough to my taste…" growled Sato.

"What is that supposed to mean, my dear son?" asked Hiwatari, annoyed.

"It means you're an ass," started Satoshi, walking up.

"And Dark's a big enough pain in the ass," finished Sato.

"What the…?"

"That's right, you haven't met my clone yet, have you father?" chuckled Satoshi coldly.

"He-he-he…" snickered Sato.

"Two Satoshi's?!"

"I'm Satoshi."

"I'm Sato."

"What is going on here, Satoshi?!" said Hiwatari confused.

"Sato here took my place last time. Though judging by reaction, I'd say he did the things I always wanted to do in front of you. Like humiliate you in public…" chuckled Satoshi.

"Satoshi, who is this boy?"

"My name is Sato Hikawa. Heh…you're as stupid as your ancestor was…" chuckled Sato.

"What?"

Satoshi and Sato both enjoyed confusing Hiwatari the entire night. Then came the next morning…

* * *

Hiwatari called Satoshi and Sato into his office. As he proceeded to work their nerves, he made a comment that caused Sato to flip and attack him.

"Feh…the boy looks like he could have killed his own mother."

Something inside Sato snapped, and he prepared a devastating blast of pure magic. Hiwatari had no time to react as the blast barreled towards him; Satoshi stood there in shock. Sato proceeded to launch blast after blast; Hiwatari narrowly avoided most of them. He somehow managed to get in front of Sato, and the look in his eyes caused Sato to lose all control of his power!  
Hiwatari was rushed to the hospital for massive frostbite and was in there for over a month.

* * *

That night, Sato lay on his bed in a cold sweat. He kept tossing and turning, unable to truly fall asleep. Satoshi could hear the other boy groan and cry in fear. He got up to see what was wrong, only to find Sato curled up in a tiny ball, trembling. He ran up to the older boy and shook him, saying, "Sato! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Sato woke up with a start, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. Satoshi attempted to soothe the terrified teen, with no luck. Sato was too afraid to close his eyes…

-----

"Hey Sato! Yikes…what happened to you?" asked Risa.

"Couldn't…sleep last…night," said Sato with a yawn.

"He was tossing and turning all night," said Satoshi, mildly concerned.

"Satoshi, did something happen recently?"

"Not that I can think of off-hand…"

"Nothing? Was Sato acting differently at any point?" Dai pressed.

"No…wait, he did go crazy and sent my step-father to the hospital…"

"Did Hiwatari say anything to trigger Sato's anger?"

"The only thing I can think of is his comment about Sato killing his own mother…"

"He WHAT?!"

"Yeah…he made some snide comment about Sato's mom and he flipped," said Satoshi.

"Uh-oh…this is NOT good…" mumbled Dai. He was distant and unresponsive the rest of the day.

-----

**3 nights of no sleep…**

Again, Sato tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Images and visions flew through his mind, making sleep impossible. Satoshi came in after finally hearing Sato whimper, and tried unsuccessfully to wake the other boy up. He became worried…Sato wasn't looking too good. That was when Krad tried to take control.

_Krad! Not now! _

_**You know I will never allow another to take you…**_

_Did you have to pick now to bring this up?!_

_**Satoshi-sama, you are MINE and MINE alone.**_

_Krad, if this were any OTHER time, I would be more than happy to go into a battle of wits. But right now he needs my help!_

_**Allow me…I shall end his suffering. PERMANTLY!**_

_NO!_

As Satoshi fought for control, Sato began trembling more violently. Suddenly, Krad broke free and took over Satoshi. Right as he was about to kill Sato, something strange happened. Krad lost control over Satoshi's body…he gently held Sato close!

_**Impossible! What're you doing master Satoshi?!**_

_This isn't my doing baka!_

_**Then what…**_

* * *

Now Krad was wincing from visions and images flashing through his mind. Something had clicked in the blond terror, and he was no longer in control. Satoshi vaguely noticed Sato had slowly started to calm down, if only a little. Sato clenched Krad's shirt in his hand, as if to hold on to his sanity with everything he had left.

-----

_Satoshi's POV…mental body…_

_Satoshi stood there in shock at the scene that was unfolding. Krad was actually showing genuine concern for the other boy. It even seemed to him that Krad's mere presence was calming Sato down, slowly but surely. He saw Krad's mouth move, and had to strain just to hear what the blond nightmare was saying. Krad was…SINGING?!_

**"_Tatoeba dokomade modoreba ii?_**

_**Oshiete.**_

_**Subete wa itami wo tomonau hodo azayaka.**_

_**Hontou wa wakeaeru mono nante nai kara,**_

**…_furikaeranakatta._**

_**FALLING INTO A LIGHT SLEEP,**_

**…_watashi ni michiru_**

**…_I DON'T CARRY OUT…_**

_**yakusoku wa yagate**_

_**itsuka no kagayaki suteta,**_

_**kaerarenai asa no Hikari no you."**_

(Translated)

"Just how far back do I need to go?

Tell me.

It's all so vivid that it hurts.

The truth is, nothing can be shared,

…so I never looked back.

FALLING INTO A LIGHT SLEEP,

…all those promises…

…I DON'T CARRY OUT…

…inside me eventually…

…gave up on that light from some other time,

…like the light of a morning you can't return to."

_Satoshi had never heard Krad sing…he sounded like the angel he appeared. He drew closer to his curse, and saw something that took him aback._

_**Krad's eyes were the same color as his own…**_

_Satoshi vaguely heard Krad call Sato his "Chibi Kage". Instead of flinching, Sato curled closer to him, with what seemed to be a genuine smile at the sound of Krad's voice. It almost appeared as though he were falling fast asleep in Krad's arms…_

_Krad turned to Satoshi, a smile on his face. He had never felt at ease with Krad, but now…he felt as though things would be alright. That was when he heard Krad begin to curse in the back of his mind, and it could only mean one thing. The person looking at him WASN'T Krad!_

"_Who…who are you?"_

**"_You may call me Yami."_**

_It was around that time that Satoshi blacked out, courtesy of the old Krad. "Yami" caught Satoshi, and lay him down next to Sato. Both boys fell fast asleep, and didn't wake up until morning._

* * *

For the next two weeks, Krad was plagued with images and visions which left him reeling from pain. He was unable to even try to take control of Satoshi. Then came the night Satoshi actually gave Krad control…

Satoshi let his wings unfurl, and when Krad appeared, he almost immediately collapsed from the pain. The images were becoming more and more vivid; he didn't know how much longer he could handle it. He leaned against the wall heavily, the images growing more painful by the second.

_Krad, what the hell is wrong with you?_

_**Satoshi-sama…something is doing this to me! I can't stop it!**_

_What is going on? What could cause YOU pain?!_

_**I don't know…but whatever it is, it's tearing me apart from the inside! **_

Sato noticed Krad wincing from pain, and tried to help the Blond psycho. At his approach, Krad's pain doubled!

**"_STAY AWAY!"_** Krad hissed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sato, concerned.

**"_YOU ARE! You're the cause of my pain!"_**

"Yami-nii…"

**"_I DON'T NEED YOU!"_**

Sato ignored Krad's pained dismissal. He crept behind him and wrapped his arms around Krad's neck. At first Krad was about to throw him off when he noticed the pain in his mind started to weaken bit-by-bit. Krad quit resisting and allowed Sato to tighten his hold. When the blond nightmare felt the boy slacken, he suspected that the younger had fallen asleep. He carefully got up and took Sato to his room and laid the boy on his bed.

That was when the pain returned, only this time the images came slower, as if to allow Krad to actually see them.

_

* * *

_

_A familiar blue-haired boy tackled him with a laugh. He laughed as well as he began to wrestle with the child. That was when he heard a woman's voice yelling at them to come inside for lunch. She came into view, and Krad felt a sense of great respect towards her. A name came immediately to mind…Master Lunara._

_The images changed…he could now see another figure…only this one was a little TOO familiar to his tastes. It was Dark…and yet it wasn't. Another name came to mind. Hikari Niri. He could hear someone complain about their fighting at the mere sight of each other. He turned to see who it was…and he vaguely recognized the person from Satoshi's memories. Risa Harada…at least that who he assumed it was. She had the ears and tail of a tanuki, so he couldn't be sure._

_It changed yet again…only this time he walked in front of a mirror. He didn't notice anything off at first. Then he realized his hair was shorter in the back…it was about 1/3 of its original length, and his eyes were the same as Satoshi's. He could see Sato trying to sneak up behind him…he spun around to catch the boy before he could pounce. They both laughed, and then went outside to practice spells._

_The visions began to fly faster as before, only this time Krad had begun to suspect what they really were…_

Krad's head began to ache…he collapsed onto the bed next to Sato. The boy curled closer to Krad. That was around the time Krad finally blacked out…Satoshi woke up the next morning to find Sato sound asleep next to him.

_What was THAT about? How did Sato ease the pain Krad was feeling and WHY?_

Another week passed, and it pretty much went the same way. Krad would come out with massive image-migraines and Sato would somehow help the blond nightmare out. Satoshi just figured this was normal for Sato. When he asked what the deal was, Sato merely gave him a strange grin and said, "It's too hard to explain…"

* * *

"Dai, I have a question about Sato…" started Satoshi.

"What?"

"Did Sato have an older brother?"

"Yeah…Yami Hikawa. Why?"

"Do you happen to have a picture of his brother?"

"No…what's this about?"

"Sato's been having these nightmares…and he can never get to sleep until Krad appears and he does something…"

"You want me to help you understand why he has such a hard time sleeping, right?"

"Yup…"

"Meet me during lunch. It'll be easier to understand once you read his old diaries…" said Dai.


	6. Thunderstorms with a dragon form

**Thunderstorm with dragon form**

As Satoshi read Sato's diaries, he began to realize what his friend's dreams really were. They weren't dreams at all…they were his memories! He also started to slowly understand Sato's hatred towards Hiwatari. The boy had nothing but bad memories of him. Satoshi read through over 5 years of Sato's past, noting that most of the entries were written in what appeared to be blood.

When the school day ended, Satoshi walked home alone. Somehow, he managed to get there _before_ Sato, which was unusual. He sat down at his desk and took out the diary, and picked up where he left off. He was vaguely aware of Krad waking up when suddenly…

(CRASH!)

The loud cry of thunder echoes across the horizon. Satoshi stares out the window and can just barely make out the cloud line heading towards town. He sighs, knowing that he had a limited amount of daylight until the storm hit. He turned on the TV to see exactly how long he had when it said that the skies would be clear until the next day.

"Clear skies my ass…" growled Satoshi. When the storm hit, Satoshi knew something was very off. (Mainly because Sato was already home and trying his best to fall asleep.)

Satoshi decided to go to bed early. Nothing good was on that night and he was in NO mood to walk out into the rain to go to his part-time job. He lay in his bed, and before long his eyes began to close on their own. He sighed as he slowly fell fast asleep.

_

* * *

_

_He could only watch as his body walked to Sato's room and touched the other's arm gently. The blue mist that remained in Sato came out and into Satoshi. He knew something was very, VERY wrong! He tried everything he could to regain control, but the force was something even Krad couldn't overcome. It was…the spirit of a restless Blue Dragon._

* * *

Satorin, the Blue Dragon that Sato originally turned into on his first try, was tired. He had had enough of the mortal world. The only thing he had on his mind was rest…he had already fulfilled the requirements for passing on. 90 percent of his treasure was consumed, and now he felt was the only chance he'd ever have to pass into the realm of death. But the human he was entrapped in would never consent to willingly die, so he had no other option but to live on and suffer.

Then his mortal shell began remembering his horrid past…and was unable to sleep because of it. He saw his opportunity, and tried to seize it with no luck! The memories grew worse with no end in sight. Finally, he could take no more. He knew he'd have one shot to be free and still repay his human host for the sanctuary he provided. That was when he remembered that the boy's brother was still somewhat trapped inside the infamous Black Wings.

He knew what he could do…so he waited for a thunderstorm to pass by and seized it with vigor. The storm resisted him at first; after all, it was a force of nature which should never be trifled with lightly. Then it submitted to his grasp as he used his breath to amplify the thunder's power. He took the storm and planted it directly over the house where his human half lay…then he took possession of the boy's present day form and absorbed his host's Blue Dragon form.

-----

Satoshi could feel his body slipping away from his home and into another place entirely. He sensed the storm moving as well…when he was allowed to open his eyes by the being in control, he was stunned. He was standing in front of a familiar mirror bound by chains made of magic. It was the infamous Kokoyoko…the Black Wings. He felt the being's control slip for a split-second, but he was still too shocked to take advantage of the moment.

His body moved forward towards the mirror. Satoshi did everything in his power to get away, with no avail. His left hand raised and touched the surface of the smooth glass. The mirror stayed as it had for centuries…until Satoshi could hear an audible roar of thunder directly overhead. It was louder than any thunder strike had any normal right to be. His hand remained on the mirror, and then _it _came. The lightning began following the electrical current in the wiring…then for no apparent reason, stretched from the normal metal wiring to the mirror itself. He felt a large jolt and only ONE thought crossed his mind…_volts aren't what kill you, it's the Amps._

The mirror lit up brightly and something shot out from the glass. Satoshi fell back in surprise, gasping. He vaguely wondered how many amps of electricity went through his body at that moment. He could feel the mist leave him as well as something else. He lay there, trying to catch his breath, amazed he's still alive. He vaguely noticed something outside his vision. It came to him, and what he saw caused him to black out completely. It was…_A Blue-scaled Dragon!_

-----

"_I guess I should thank you boy. Because of you, I was able to free myself and still repay my former host for all his years of protection. And now, I shall repay you for not dying on me when the lightning touched you…"_ said the dragon.

"Who…who…are…you?" said Satoshi weakly, feeling his life slipping quickly away.

"_Remember the past, look towards the future, and live in the here and now…I give you what is left of my life-energy to save your soul…"_ the dragon carefully touched Satoshi's heart, and he could feel his life coming back to him. When he could feel his mind returning, he slowly sat up.

"Who are you?" he repeated. His eyes were directly looking into his own.

"_I am…I was Satorin, Sato's first dragon form. I had a difficult time surviving as long as I have inside him. I'm tired of this realm…I want to go home, with no ties to this world. That is why I had to use you to get here. My true body lies in the other world where I come from."_

"But…why me?"

"_Two reasons. One, you are his present day self, and are a LOT easier to possess than most."_

"And the other?"

"_It would have been pointless to retrieve Yami's body without restoring the soul as well. You are the only one who carries his soul within you,"_ said Satorin.

"But I only have Krad!" protested Satoshi.

"_Krad is nothing more than the name that the Black Wings used to bind Yami to the mirror."_

"Are you alright?"

"_The ties that bound me to here are finally broken. I just used up what little I had left to save your sorry ass,"_ chuckled Satorin.

"Arigato…" whispered Satoshi before passing out for the night.

* * *

"You still awake?" chuckled Satorin.

"Yeah…thanks for getting me out of that damn mirror," said the figure.

"No problem…"

"I think you've more than earned a rest, Satorin," said the figure.

"I doubt I'll ever see you again…good night, Yami Hikawa."

"Sleep well, dear Satorin."

Satorin fell asleep…and then he vanished forever. Yami picked Satoshi up and flew from the museum to his house. He lay Satoshi on his bed and covered him up. The boy didn't even move.

Yami went to Sato's room, and lay next to him. Sato sensed the other's presence and curled up close. When he woke up the next morning, Yami was gone. (He snuck away ten minutes earlier and went to the Niwa's for a few days.)

Sato was about to pass the gate outside the school when he noticed something strange. He saw a shadow which looked a lot like Yami. When he tried to get a closer look, it vanished, so he assumed it was only his imagination.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Sato's memories became more vivid, making sleep a dream. It became clear even through the fake smile he put on in class. Soon even the teachers began to become concerned…so they did they only thing they could do. _They sent him to the counselor's office!_

"Tell me, Hikawa-san, what's troubling you?" asked the man.

"None of your damn business," growled Sato. (He _HATES _people who try to get inside your head and manipulate you into thinking their way!)

"Come, come now! There's no need for such language!"

"Feh…I don't need this nonsense…" snorted Sato, getting up.

"Hikawa-san, if you don't sit down I'll have you suspended!" said the man irritably.

"Go for it. It's not like I give a damn," said Sato as he left the room.

"Sato, why did you walk out of the office?" asked Satoshi.

"Simple…I despise people like him. They think they can understand you simply by screwing up your mind and twisting your thoughts to think their way," said Sato.

"I know what you went through. I read your old diaries. The adults would never understand your behavior because they refused to believe in magic."

"Exactly…so I'm heading home early, even if I don't get suspended. I don't think I can handle another minute with everyone's looks of pity."

"Go for it. The nurse isn't here today. I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well and went home," said Satoshi.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, and I won't be surprised to find you spazzed out on the couch when I get home," chuckled Satoshi.

"Thanks a lot!" retorted Sato half-heartedly.

-----

While he walked back to the house, he sang a song he heard on the radio the day before. It sounded like his life, so he remembered every word…

**"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,**

**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**

**All the little pieces falling...shatter,**

**Shards of me, too sharp to put back together,**

**Too small to matter,**

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces**

**If I try to touch them,**

**And I bleed, I bleed,**

**And I breathe, I breathe no more**

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well,**

**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child,**

**Lie to me**

**Convince me that I've been sick forever.**

**And all of this will make sense when I get better,**

**But I know the difference between myself and my reflection**

**I just can't help but to wonder,**

**Which of us do you love?**

**So I bleed, I bleed,**

**And I breathe, I breathe, no**

**Bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe**

**I breathe, I breathe no more."**

As he finished the song, he bumped into another person. He mumbled an apology without looking up.

"You look better, _my Chibi Kage…_" said the man in Sato's ear. He stopped short, and spun around to look at the stranger, but the man had already disappeared.

He stood still for about three seconds, then continued to the house. The man chuckled as he came out of the shadows. His blue eyes lit up in amusement at his younger brother's reaction.

His clothes were almost all black, and his amber hair was in a neat ponytail that went down his back to his shoulder blades. A rogue strand fell down his face with a mild curl that almost covered his left eye. His dark cloak billowed in the breeze as he walked towards the school.

* * *

When Satoshi began his walk towards the gate, he stopped short in surprise. Beside the opening was an-all-too-familiar figure.

"Krad."

"Hello Satoshi."

"What're you doing here?!" hissed Satoshi, years of anger forming his words.

"I came to see you of course," chuckled Yami.

"Go to hell!"

"Satoshi, is something…What the!" said Daisuke in shock.

"Yo Yami! I can't believe you beat me to the gate!" said Hikari, trying to catch his breath.

"Took you long enough Hikari!" snorted Yami.

"That's because you left earlier than I did by two or three minutes! You walk too fast!" whined Hikari.

"No he doesn't nii-san! You're just too big a klutz to keep up!" laughed Dai.

"At least _someone _agrees with me on THAT point!" snickered Yami.

"Traitor…"


	7. Emotional anchors

**Emotional anchors**

When Satoshi came home, he saw Sato almost unconscious on the couch. He went to the other boy, mildly concerned. He spun around when he heard the front door open. It was Krad's double, Yami!

"What do you want?" growled Satoshi.

"I want to help him…if you'll let me."

"What can you do to help him?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why Sato kept calling Krad nii-san?" asked Yami coolly.

"What does that have to do with…?"

"I am his older brother. I also happen to be the true personality of Krad…the one you've never been able to bring out."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't…but that's what makes life interesting, isn't it?" chuckled Yami.

"…"

Yami approached Sato and gently picked him up. The blue-haired boy tensed at first, then relaxed as Yami whispered, "It's alright, my Little Shadow…" Sato appeared to fall fast asleep against the older boy, much to Satoshi's amazement. Yami took Sato to his room, and lied the boy down, covering him with his jacket. Sato didn't so much as stir.

* * *

He turned towards Satoshi, who stood there dumbfounded.

"I sense you have a few questions for me…"

"I don't get it…how is it that you're able to help him sleep, yet nothing Krad or I tried worked?!"

"Have you every heard of an 'emotion anchor'?"

"A what?"

"Emotion anchor. Or Emotional Anchor. It's something or someone that an anchoring point for another's emotions. Something that keeps them sane, in a manner of speaking," said Yami, sitting close to Sato.

"Okay…"

"Sato has had a very troubled past, as you probably already know from reading the diaries."

"Hai…"

"Well…I'm Sato's anchor. I was the first person to show him ANY kind of affection that didn't result in pain. So he depends on me for support more than he does others…"

"So why doesn't he have another anchor?"

"He has many minor anchors…but I'm the original, and those tend to be stronger than most."

"So why did he seal himself in the Black Wings?" asked Satoshi, still confused as to the reasoning behind it.

"His emotional age is about 4 or 5, and thanks to the Rutile of Light, his behavior and mental state are run by his emotion, which is why he acts like a child all the time. His mental age is around the same as yours, but his emotional age overrules it unless he wants to act more mature."

"So the ring causes his emotions to rule while his actual intellect takes a back seat."

"And since I'm his strongest anchor to his sanity, when I sacrificed myself to save everyone, I was put in stasis inside the mirror. So I was neither dead nor alive, and Sato could only watch and do nothing. What would you do in that situation?"

"Suicide," said Satoshi bluntly.

"Would you still do that if you knew the one you loved would eventually be freed?"

"His bond for you must be very powerful if he willingly let himself be taken by that mirror," said Satoshi.

"It is. He's one of the few people who can face my other side and live."

"Krad."

"Sort of. My other half is what you might call the original Krad."

"You do realize that I despise Krad, right?"

"You've got something against him?"

"Would it be okay if I did?"

"Eh, I'm used to it. So what're your feelings towards him? And don't bother holding back…" said Yami, preparing for the worst.

* * *

"Krad is…an asshole of the highest order! He always calls me Satoshi-sama this, or 'my everything' that! It's soooo annoying!"

"Wait…he calls you his everything?" said Yami, starting to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"It's just…I can't believe my other half would say such nonsense! Though the fact you look exactly like Sato might have something to do with it…" said Yami, still laughing. He finally calmed down and Satoshi continued.

"He also claims he's the only one who cares about me, and he won't allow anyone come close to me! He seems to think he owns me or something!"

_**That is because you ARE mine, Satoshi-sama…**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD KRAD!!!" roared Satoshi, angrily.

"Bother him later, Krad…" said Yami with a flick of his wrist. Satoshi's head turned as Krad was literally knocked across the room, and fell senseless.

"How did you…?"

"I told you before didn't I? I am the true personality of Krad. So he is subject to my will…he can't disobey me even if he tried."

"But why would you knock yourself unconscious?"

"Because I hate it when someone interrupts a 'ranting' while another is talking."

"Why is it that I can talk so easily with you, and yet I can't even say a word to Krad without arguing with him?" asked Satoshi.

"Because I'm not an 'ass', as you so aptly put it," chuckled Yami. He noted Satoshi's eyes were beginning to droop, and he gently laid the boy on his lap. Satoshi's eyes slowly drooped as he continued his tirade against Krad. When he finished, he fell sound asleep. Krad slowly got up ten minutes after, and he glared at Yami.

* * *

**"_Who do you think you are?!"_**

**"I…am you. Only my personality doesn't clash as much as yours does. And unlike you, I HAVE my own body."**

**"_Gloat all you want, but that boy is MINE."_**

**"He isn't. Unlike you, I know who the boy really is."**

**"****_Oh? And what prêt ell, is he?"  
_Yami's smirk spread across his face as he replied, "Our many-time-over Great-grandson."**

**"_You've GOT to be kidding. That's impossible!"_**

**"You might not remember that night and Solara, but I do. He is of our blood, and there's no way around that."**

**"_How can that be? We've been in that mirror for centuries before the Hikari clan was created!"_**

**"Baka…Solara and Lunara changed the names of our clan to protect them. He would have been known as Satoshi Hikawa, had fate not intervened. So you better be a little less rough on the boy."**

**"…"**

Krad vanished and Yami looked down at Satoshi, who was still sound asleep. He smiled as he carefully lay the boy next to him. He fell asleep between the two who somehow BOTH managed to curl up close to him.

_

* * *

_

Satoshi woke up, feeling better than he had in years. His eyes widened as he realized he was lying against Yami! He tried to quickly get up, but he realized that he felt soothed by the older boy's presence…like he knew nothing bad would happen so long as he was there with him. He looked at his other friend, who hadn't actually slept in weeks. He held back a chuckle as he thought '_Dark and Krad could fight with loud magic and he wouldn't as much as bat an eye to the noise, much less wake up!'_

"I see you're finally awake," chuckled Yami. Satoshi's mouth dropped. _How long had the older boy been awake?!_

"I've been up over 15 minutes before you, if that's what you're wondering…" grinned Yami.

"How did you…?"

"Because that's _exactly_ what I'd be asking myself if I woke up next to someone I don't trust who's already awake."

"Why didn't you get up then?"

"Two reasons…one, if I got up then Sato would wake up and we can't have that, now can we?"

"And the other?" asked Satoshi nervous. (He suspected he already knew what Yami would say!)

"The looks on both your faces were too adorable to disturb…"

Satoshi groaned…he was afraid Yami would say THAT. He slowly tried to get up, only to find his legs felt like they were lead. He looked at Yami, who looked right back, just as confused. He tried again…and still they refused to move. Yami chanted something under his breath, and gently put his left hand on Satoshi's ankle…he tried to move them a final time, and this time they were much lighter.

"_Krad, drop that damn binding spell or else!"_ hissed Yami annoyed.

_**Don't come after me! It's not mine!**_

_Then who…wait a minute…_

"I don't believe this! Niri magic! This must be Dai's doing!" said Yami in dismay.

"Dai? Why would he…?!" said Satoshi angrily.

_Honestly? Because you need to learn to trust Yami more. He's not a complete jerk like Krad!_

_You do realize you're a dead man once this wears off…_

_Wouldn't be much fun otherwise!_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it IS Dai's doing…and he knows I'll kick his sorry ass once this wears off."

"He-he-he…you're from the same bloodline," Yami softly chuckled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing…so do you have school today?"

"No…today's a holiday. Why?"

"Well, I'd say it's the perfect day to sleep in, ne?"

"Yup…you have a point. But I don't that sleepy right now."

"I can fix that…and I won't have to use magic."

"How?"

"You'll see. You should be grateful my voice isn't as awful as Hikari's, or you'd be in for a whole new meaning of torture…" chuckled Yami. (Hikari sneezes in the Niwa house, causing Emiko to check his temp worriedly!)

Satoshi lay down against Yami, and gently closed his eyes. He may look like Krad, but something about Yami put him at ease…he couldn't figure out how to describe it. He could sense Yami was singing something, and could vaguely make out the words…

* * *

**"Hitomi wo fuseru to…**

**sugu kiete shimaisou de.**

**Hakedashite shimatta…**

**Koduku no kuhai no kazu wo…**

**Tada kazoete ita.**

**Kawaita jikan no naka de,**

**Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro...**

**memai ga suru kurai no uso wo...**

**uketomete hikisaita.**

**Soshite watashi ga mayoikomu no wa…**

**Usuyami no sekai."**

* * *

As Yami's voice faded, Satoshi felt his consciousness slip into blissful dreamlessness. Yami smiled; he hadn't seen such peaceful innocence since the first time he sang that to Sato! He sighed as he lay back down and let the sun do it's work…he slipped into nothingness and didn't wake until well past 2 (in the afternoon of course)!

Sato slept deep, and slept easily. He was making up for the time he lost for the past few weeks. Satoshi was still fast asleep, though the smallest noise would have woken him up.

(The song Yami sang is in the first half, Of Darkness and Light. It's off "Witch Hunter Robin" opening theme song.)


End file.
